I'll Take My Chance Eventually
by hufflepuffmultifandom
Summary: Scott tries to tell Malia how he feels.


**This is my first attempt at smut so I apologize in advance if it's not great! The story takes place during 6A - before they remember Stiles and realize the hunt is still in Beacon Hills. This is just a fun little story I decided to write because I'm stuck with all of my other stories. Hope you enjoy and please follow, favourite or leave me a comment!**

* * *

Scott woke up to his window being opened cautiously. He made sure to keep his breathing even so he didn't alert whoever was trying to break into his room at this ungodly hour. And, due to said time, he didn't even think to maybe use his senses to see if it was one of his pack – it wouldn't be the first time. Because of this lapse in judgement, he didn't realize who it was until he was on top of them, wolfed out – teeth bared and Alpha eyes glowing.

"Malia?" He said, stunned. She had never been one to climb in through his window, she generally just called him or texted him if she needed something from him.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Your front door is locked," she told him, as though this explained _why_ she had needed in his house in the middle of the night. She lay there for a moment before, "Could you, uhm…" She gestured towards his hands on her throat.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," he said quickly while letting go of her and rolling away. She sat up as though being pinned to a bed by her throat by a werewolf was completely normal – which probably wasn't all that strange, he thought. With her having a better view of him, Scott became more aware of the fact that he was only in his boxers. This wouldn't have bothered her – she didn't have any issues with nudity – but Scott wasn't usually this exposed in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep, can I stay here tonight?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," he answered, getting up to grab a blanket out of his closet. He turned around to see taking off her clothes until she was only in her underwear. He blinked and stood there for a moment, very surprised to turn around and see someone – a very attractive someone – getting undressed in his bedroom.

This was one of those times he was grateful that his mom was working a night shift. He didn't want to have to explain to her that this _truly_ wasn't what it looked like.

"Could I borrow a shirt?" She asked. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and grabbed her one out of his dresser.

He carried the blanket he was holding over to his chair while she was putting his shirt on and was getting the blanket set up so he could wrap himself in it while he slept when her voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, crawling under the covers and snuggling in them. She still got really cold sometimes, especially at night.

"I'm sleeping on the chair?" He thought he was being polite, not assuming he was going to sleep with her when she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with me in the bed," he explained. He had thought it had made sense – he had done it last year with Kira, but then again, Kira had asked him to sleep in the bed with her.

"Scott, I didn't come all the way here to sleep _alone_ in someone else's bed," she told him. "I came here for the feeling of comfort and safety that I can only get from my Alpha."

"Oh, okay," was all he could think to say. Instinctually, it didn't feel weird. It actually felt less weird than sleeping in the chair while she was in the bed. Must be a Pack thing. Even after all this time of being a werewolf, he was still learning what instincts to trust.

"Do you want me to put more clothes on?"

"Why the hell should I care?"

"Yeah, okay." He got into the bed and lay down beside her, on his back, leaving some space between them. He wasn't totally sure of protocol here – was he supposed to cuddle her? Give her her own space?

His instinct was telling him to have contact – he thought he remembered somebody telling him that wolves use physical contact to comfort their pack. He decided to just go for it, Malia constantly followed her animal instincts more than her human instincts.

He rolled onto his side and his chest was pressed up against her back. He wrapped his arms around her, one under her head and the other draped over her torso. She pressed a little more into his chest and hummed a content sigh. He took that as a sign that she was okay with this, that this was right.

"Goodnight Malia," he whispered, pressing his forehead into the back of her head. It felt very nice to be laying like this with someone and he was already feeling sleepy again.

The last thing he remembered was her whispering 'goodnight Scott' before they both fell asleep, warm and comforted by the others presence.

Scott woke up the next morning feeling much better than usual and it took him a moment to register the body pressed up against his side, her head laying on his chest. He looked down and saw Malia sleeping soundly and he remembered that she had come in through his window last night.

That was also when he realized that he had his usual morning wood and he became very preoccupied with subtly trying to hide it from her to make sure she didn't notice. Before he could even come up with a plan to get out of the bed and into the bathroom before she woke up, Malia was mumbling incoherently into his chest and moving her face up to nuzzle into his neck.

This was not helping his current situation. He tried again to turn his body away from her

"Scott," Malia groaned against his neck, annoyed that he wouldn't stop moving.

"Yes, hi, good morning," he stammered, startled that she was awake and he still hadn't figured out what to do about the boner that _would not go down_.

"It _was_ a good morning, until your heart started racing and now you're reeking of anxiety. What the hell could stress you out this early in the morning?" She grumbled, sounding like she wanted to get back to sleep.

"I really have to… pee, I have to pee," he said. "I didn't want to move in case I woke you up but I didn't know how much longer I could hold it." Scott groaned inwardly, he sounded like such an idiot.

She sighed and rolled over so her back was to him and he was free to leave the bed. He practically ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Maybe he could deal with his problem and she might not be able to hear him…

He was reaching down towards his dick, getting ready to quickly deal with his problem when the door opened and Malia walked in.

"Malia, what the fuck?" He shouted, completely thrown off by her coming into the room.

"I need to shower before school. Move over, I don't care if I see your junk," she told him, stripping off her clothes and getting in beside him. She reached around him to grab the shampoo, her brushing up against his arm, and then they had their backs to each other.

Scott stood there for a moment, trying to force his erection to go down because he _obviously_ wasn't going to be able to deal with it this morning. He forced himself to think about chemistry homework and it went down eventually. He washed himself as quickly as possible, avoiding looking at Malia, and got out of the shower ten minutes before she did. It wouldn't help him if he was in there longer than necessary.

After he was done getting dressed, Scott went downstairs and made himself some toast, and then decided to make extra for Malia. He also grabbed some cereal and ate that after the toast. He was about halfway through the cereal when Malia came downstairs, dressed and ready for school.

"Thanks," Malia said, grabbing her toast out of the toaster.

Scott looked up to respond and then nearly choked when he realized she was wearing one of his shirts. It was baggy, revealing her collar bone and sliding off one of her shoulders. It was like she was _trying_ to torture him, she just looked… beautiful and sexy and Scott had to stop himself from staring.

What the hell was going on with him? He'd never really thought about her like this… Well, that was a lie, but he didn't start until recently because of everything that had gone on, and it was _never_ this bad. But apparently that was changing and he was already hitting his breaking point today.

He tried to distract himself by shovelling the last of his cereal into his mouth. When he was done he rinsed out his bowl and grabbed his school stuff.

"Do you want a ride to school? I have the extra helmet," he offered. She shrugged and nodded, her mouth full of the last of her toast.

They grabbed their bags and the helmets that Scott's mom made him wear and Scott climbed on. He realized he hadn't really thought this through when he had to _again_ stop his body from reacting to her chest pressed up against his back. She then put her arms around his waist and held on tight. The entire ride was spent trying to ignore how close her hands were to his crotch because if he got too excited her hands might get even closer and that would be the most embarrassing thing to every happen to him.

They finally got to the school after what seemed like the longest ride ever and Lydia was waiting at the doors for them. When Malia wasn't looking she raised her eyebrow to Scott in a question as to why she had come to school with him. He just shook his head, telling her to ask him later – they had a free period together and they could talk about everything then. He definitely needed to ask her what he was supposed to do about this suddenly overwhelming attraction to Malia.

"Did Malia stay at your place last night?" Lydia asked Scott once they got to the library for their free period. As usual, Lydia got straight to the point and guessed correctly.

"Yeah, she climbed in through my window while I was sleeping," he told her, hoping she would maybe help him figure out exactly what it was that he was feeling and if this was normal. Well, normal for them anyways. "She told me that she couldn't sleep and so she came to her Alpha for comfort. Then she just took off her clothes, climbed in my bed and told me to climb in with her," he finished and it was pretty clear to Lydia that there was more that Scott wasn't telling her.

"Okay, that makes sense. Packs band together for comfort and tend to go to their Alpha for the feeling of security and safety," Lydia explained, trying to assure Scott that this isn't that strange.

"Oh, okay," he responded, sounding a little disappointed.

"You wanted her to come to _you_ , though, not Alpha you," she said. It wasn't a question, she knew.

"Well-I-Maybe," he stuttered before finally admitting it with a blush creeping up his neck. He looked down at his hands picking at a loose stitch on his shirt. She was right, but he was scared to feel anything for Malia. He didn't want to complicate their pack, everything worked so well the way it was.

"Scott, it's okay to want to be with her," Lydia told him, touching his hand comfortingly.

"I just, I don't want to screw anything up, what if I say something and she doesn't feel the same?" He asked her, finally voicing his fears to someone else.

"What if you don't say something and you miss the chance to be with her? What if she _does_ feel the same?" She asked him.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I just don't know if she does because she treats me like a brother. Like, this morning," he explained, "I got into the shower and she just climbed in with me like it was no big deal that we were both naked together. Doesn't that mean she isn't interested?" He asked.

"It's Malia, she doesn't believe being naked with someone is the same as being intimate with them," Lydia tried to clarify for Scott. "Malia doesn't care about people seeing her naked, she was a coyote for too long. She believes intimacy is when you are _emotionally_ close to another person, when you can talk about feelings and other important things with that person without feeling like you're going to judge her. If you try and tell her how you're feeling, or show her, she'll react to that more than you being naked."

Scott nodded, that made sense to him. Okay, he just had to tell her how he felt. He could do that. He was the True Alpha, he had faced way worse than just telling his friend that he had feelings for her.

But boy, was he wrong. Every time he saw her at school after his conversation with Lydia he opened his mouth and then chickened out, saying something else completely different and rambling on about it until she shut him up.

 _She probably thinks I'm losing it_ , Scott thought after the fourth time of abandoning his mission to tell her. Lydia was just shaking her head, feeling sorry for him but knowing he needed to do this without her help.

"Do you want a ride home after school? Or did you want to study together?" Scott asked her even though he knew that prolonging this day just prolonged his suffering. But he was still determined to tell her, maybe it would be easier if it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, I'm not even close to being ready for our history test later this week," she said, bending over to put her books into her bag. Scott had to look away, anywhere but at her ass _right there_. She was making this so hard for him, in every sense of the word.

She straightened up and they walked to his bike in silence. The ride home was just as much of a strain on his self-control as the ride to school had been.

Once they got to Scott's house they went up to his room and went over what would be on the history test. After they were done that they worked on homework, not talking. Scott couldn't concentrate on his chemistry though, he was worrying about what he needed to say to her and freaking out about all the ways she could react very badly.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Malia's sharp voice cut through his panicked thoughts. She had sat up and was facing him with a look of deep annoyance all over her face. Shit, he must not have been hiding his panic as well as he had thought.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. Which was obviously stupid for so many reasons but he wasn't exactly the smartest person around, especially when he was panicking.

"You _reek_ of anxiety and stress and, as far as I'm aware, there is no imminent supernatural threat in town right now so tell me, what is wrong with you?" She asked, blunt as always.

He sat there for a moment before walking over to the bed to sit beside her. But, and he doesn't know how it happened, he didn't end up sitting beside her. He did, however, end up cupping her face with his hands and kissing her with everything he had. And it was wonderful, magical – until his brain caught up with his mouth and he pulled away just as suddenly as he had kissed her.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," he mumbled behind the hands that he had slapped over his mouth. Clearly it had a mind of its own and he needed to keep his hands there as often as he could. He stood there, ready for whatever she was going to do – slap him, walk away, laugh, anything.

She got up and walked over to him and he closed his eyes and put his hands beside him, bracing himself for the impact of her fist on his jaw. He tensed for a second until-

She was kissing him. _She was kissing him!_ He didn't think twice, he put his hands in her hair and kissed her back. He knew his heart was thundering in his chest but so was hers and she was throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him even closer.

He ran his tongue along her lip, asking, _begging_ for entrance and she moaned, her tongue sliding against his and soon the kiss was desperate, needy. It was all teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance but it was beyond perfect.

Scott slid his hands down her back until they were on her ass so he could lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked over to the bed to, not so gracefully, drop them both there. She started pulling at his shirt and soon they were both tearing at each other's clothes, not even bothering to be careful.

Malia pulled away to flip Scott so she was on top of him, sitting right on his rock-hard erection, causing him to moan anytime she even slightly shifted. He realized that now he had full view of Malia in just her bra and underwear and she looked even hotter straddling him and staring at him with lust filled eyes.

She ran her fingers down his chest making him shiver at the touch. He had to touch her. He reached out a hand and ran a finger along her collar bone and then around to the back of her neck so he could pull her down to continue their kiss. The change in position caused her to rub against his cock again, eliciting a loud moan from him.

Malia pulled her mouth away from his and then began kissing and licking and nipping at his jaw and his neck. It felt amazing, and he was at a loss for words with only moans and gasps escaping his mouth. As she moved further down his body he could feel himself getting more and more excited, which he didn't realize was possible – he thought he had hit his limit. Malia had been very pointedly avoiding touching him where he really wanted her to touch him and he was getting desperate.

When she got to the elastic of his underwear she ran a finger under it, _still_ not touching him. He heard himself whine and he was sure he would be embarrassed by that noise later but he was too far gone to care right now.

Malia laughed lightly at the whine, "What's wrong, Scott?" She asked him, her tone innocent but he could see in her eyes that she knew why he was whining and this was exactly the reaction she had been going for.

"You fucking know what's wrong," he growled at her between his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his wolf under control, which was getting even more difficult with her fingers running along the insides of his thighs. She raised an eyebrow at him, probably because Scott didn't swear – ever.

"Malia, _please_ ," he begged her, breathing heavily.

"What do you need Scott, tell me," she smirked at him.

"Fuck, you're trying to kill me," he said under his breath. "Malia, please, touch my cock, I can't fucking take it any more," he begged again.

The begging must have worked because the next second his boxers were ripped off his body and she was licking up the vein on the underside of cock before wrapping her lips around the head. Scott threw his head back and moaned at the relief of finally having her mouth on him.

She moved her head down until she had swallowed it all and she could feel him in the back of her throat. She moaned, making Scott's hips jerk as he felt the vibrations all along his dick.

" _Fuck_ Malia," he moaned, running one of his hands through her hair and trying to stop himself from rutting up into her mouth – and failing completely. She put her hand on his hip to keep him in place. He encouraged her with a constant flow of "fuck, yes, god _Malia_ ," and soon he was close. He didn't want to finish yet though, so he pulled her off to bring her mouth up to his again.

He could taste himself on her tongue and it made his restraint weaken even more, his wolf getting closer to the surface. He flipped them over and decided that now was the perfect time for payback.

He reached under her to unclasp her bra and threw it across the room, appreciating her chest briefly before starting on her neck. He sucked bruises into her skin that, had she not been able to heal herself so easily, would have been a bitch to cover up. He nipped at her skin, harder than was probably necessary but she definitely didn't seem to mind, if the noises she was making were anything to go by.

He moved down to her nipples and flicked one with his tongue, bringing forth a low moan from Malia. The sounds she was making made his resolve waver even more and he was barely holding the wolf back now. He knew he didn't have enough self-control to keep this up for much longer.

He continued his path down to her underwear and then – stopped. Just pushed himself onto his elbows and hovered his nose over her stomach, his breath tickling her skin, waiting for her to react.

"Why-Why did you stop?" She growled and he could see she was in less control than him, her eyes glowing at him threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want more?" He smirked at her. She just growled again, pulled off her underwear and pushed his head between her legs so quickly that Scott wouldn't have been able to stop her even if he had wanted to.

He pressed his tongue along her wetness, eagerly tasting her and enjoying the moans he could get out of her. He took her clit into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, earning a gasp and her hips jerking closer to his face. He slowly inserted one finger into her, much slower than necessary.

" _Scott_ ," she whined, causing him to grin mischievously.

"Yes?" He questioned, still moving his finger in and out of her at the slowest pace possible.

" _Please_ move faster, I need more, please!" She begged him, and he could hear the frustration in her voice.

He obliged, moving his finger faster and feeling just how wet she was. Soon he added a second and a third. When she seemed to be falling apart around him he pulled his fingers out of her, kissing the inside of her thigh one last time before crawling over her to bring their faces together again.

She brought her head up to try and capture his lips in another kiss but he pulled out of reach. He was moving his left hand up her side, fingers tickling her skin. He brought his mouth down to her jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin behind her ear. She shuddered.

"Scott," she moaned his name breathlessly as he sucked more vanishing bruises into her skin. "Scott, I need you, I need more," she was writhing under him, trying to get him to touch her more.

"What do you need baby, use your words," he said huskily, his breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh of her throat. He was having a hard time controlling his urge to just fuck her but he needed to hear her say that it was definitely what she wanted.

And he _was_ having a really good time teasing her, especially after, unknowingly or not, she had been teasing him since last night.

"Scott, fuck me, fuck me until I can't remember my own name!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He grabbed her hips, wrapped her legs around his waist, lined himself up and pushed in. She threw her head back in a silent moan, her back arching and hands fisting the sheets beside her.

"Holy fuck," he groaned. He pushed into her slowly, trying to control his thrusts so he didn't hurt her but _fuck_ it felt good. Her warm wetness was perfect around him and he really just wanted to fuck her into the mattress.

Then Malia had flipped them over before he even knew what was happening, somehow managing to keep him inside her. He looked up at her, eyes wide.

"You were going too slow," she explained, a smirk on her face. "I'm a werecoyote Scott, I'm not fragile. _Fuck me_. You're an Alpha, _be an Alpha_."

He growled at her, deciding to let the wolf take over a bit. She smirked and he could hear her heart speed up in excitement.

He grabbed her hips and rutted up into her. She matched his thrusts, moaning loudly whenever he hit her g-spot. He knew his eyes were tinged with red because hers were blue again. They were both keeping up a steady string of "fuck, oh my god, _yes_ ," and other encouragements.

Soon Malia was coming, tightening around him and bringing him that much closer to his own orgasm. When she had come down from her orgasm he flipped them back over again. Her legs wrapped around his hips, dragging him closer to her. His mouth found her neck again, moaning into her skin desperately.

"Fuck Scott, you feel so good in me," she groaned, causing him to growl with need. He reached one hand up to grab the headboard of his bed, feeling it crack and splinter under his hold. He didn't care right now, he was _so close_.

"Say my name again," he growled at her, his voice not sounding like him anymore.

" _Scott_ ," she moaned, saying his name over and over again like a prayer. Hearing his name on her lips made this even hotter somehow.

Her nails were dragging down his back and he knew he was only a few thrusts away. He half-moaned, half growled into her throat one last time before finally feeling himself being pulled over the edge into one of the most blissful orgasms that he had ever finished. He distantly heard Malia moaning continuously beside his ear but his vision had whited out and he was gone for the moment.

When he finally came to he realized he had bit Malia – but not just bit her, he had sunk his fangs into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He quickly pulled away from her, horrified at what he had done.

"Oh my god, Malia, I'm so sorry! I've never done that before! I didn't even realize I had!" He frantically apologized to her.

That was when she opened her eyes and he saw her pupils blown with lust and he remembered that she had been moaning while he was biting her. Was this a wolf thing? _Yes._ His instincts were telling him this wasn't weird or wrong. He was marking her, marking her as his. _Mine_ , his wolf growled.

He leaned down again and licked the mark tentatively. He was still learning to understand and trust his wolf and he really hoped this was right. He took the sigh that came from her as a positive sign.

He looked at her again. She was beautiful. He had always known this but looking at her now – skin flushed and glowing in her post-sex haze – he truly appreciated it.

"Mine," he whispered before he even realized what he was saying.

She smiled up at him, bringing him down to lay beside her. Their foreheads were together, her hands on his chest, one of his hands in her hair, the other caressing her side. He sighed, content and growing sleepy now. He pulled the blanket over them and she closed her eyes, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yours," she whispered before kissing him one last time. He felt himself smiling broadly as he fell asleep. This felt right, to both his human and his wolf. He definitely didn't regret kissing her.


End file.
